A Story of Insanity and Cake
by GrammaticalMurder
Summary: Life for Aoba Seragaki was pretty well. It all changed however in just one day. What started off as a sick joke, has become a nightmare that will plague all of the simple town known as Midorijima.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Oh my god er mah gerd it is finally happening. This is my first fanfiction ever and I am so freaking nervous about it. Now that testing is over for awhile I can actually take some time in doing fanfiction. Okay I know I'm going to make a buttload of mistakes and there will be a lot of crap that you may not like; so I have decided to make a few warnings about what you are about to read. If you can get through all of this, well then…enjoy the story!

1. If you don't like yaoi you can get out!

2. If you don't like Nitro+Chiral you can get out!

3. If you don't like Dramatical Murder you can get out!

4. If you don't like sadistic writers you can get out!

5. If you don't like "horror" stories you can get out!

6. If you don't like America you can get out!

7. If you don't like cake you can get out!

8. If you don't like your favorite characters being given a negative, ridiculous, and/or OOC portrayal you can get out!

Now that that's out of the way, I would also like to say that I don't own Dramtical Murder. If I did, it would be a total failure. Enjoy my first fanfic ever ! The real story will start by the end of this weekend I promise.


	2. Never screw around in an alleyway

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dramatical Murder, if I did it would be a total failure.

Warning: This story contains violence, crude language, demented pastries, implied frickle frackle, character death, and this is also an Alternate Universe story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>In a town like Midorijima, one would expect to see a couple here and there having a charming date in an alleyway; it's just something that happens every night. However, this night wasn't like any other night. It may have seemed like an ordinary night, no one would be able to tell what was wrong.<p>

In the alleyway, were two teenagers cleaning up themselves after their late night activities. It was awhile until one of them began to say something. "Sly you know your grandma's gonna be pissed when she finds out you're not home right?" the taller boy asked.

"I'm 18 why should I care what she fucking thinks?" the boy named Sly slurred in a drunken haze. The taller boy chuckled to himself, remembering how Sly has been saying the same thing since he was was struggled to get up and fell into a fit of giggles.

"Sly come one get up, lets go home before Akushima sees us and busts a nut," The taller boy sighed while trying to pick up Sly, only for the shorter boy to start struggling in his arms.

"No, I don't wanna go. Stop it Mizuki, lemme go," Sly Blue continued to struggle against Mizuki, he showed no sign of giving up. At this point, Mizuki is beginning to lose patience and just wanted to leave to avoid dealing with Akushima. "No lets stay here. I want to have fun. Come one lets play." Sly giggled while he swayed around, unable to keep his balance. Neither of the two noticed a small figure lurking behind the dumpster next to them. The figure listened to the two ignorant teenagers with hunger for its next meal.

"We gotta go now. Get up before he shows up."

"No! Lets stay here—WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" there was a loud crash was heard from behind and the dumpster was completely flipped over. The loud noise snapped Sly Blue out of his drunken haze ever so slightly. The two looked at each other in confusion as to what just happened. At that moment, the small figure has revealed itself to the unlucky teenagers. Their faces completely filled with horror and puzzlement.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Mizuki cried as he stared at the disfigured creature, its bulbous eyes pointing at different directions like a chameleon. The creature remained still as if it didn't possess the ability to move, but to believe it couldn't move was a mistake no human should ever make. The creature then sprung into to the air and latched itself onto Mizuki's face. A shriek was let out and blood was spattered on the walls of the alleyway.

"Holy shit, what is going on?!" Sly watched the creature drain the blood out of his boyfriend; there was just nothing he could do. The creature detached itself from Mizuki's face, leaving the teen to collapse on his knees. Sly Blue sluggishly crawled his way to Mizuki's side, his mind was completely cluttered from the alcohol along with the scene before him. Just when Sly Blue's mind started to clear itself up from the alcohol, the creature sprung back and latched itself onto the back of the drunken teen's head.

And on that night in Midorijima, a red filled cake was made.

* * *

><p>This chapter looked so much better in my head its almost heartbreaking. Well that was chapter one , I wouldn't blame you if you never came back.<p> 


	3. Its Friday

For those who actually made it pass chapter 1 and liked it; I'd like to say thank you very much. Here's Chapter 2.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dramatical Murder ; nor do I own the characters of Dramatical Murder.

Warning: This story contains violence, crude language, demented pastries, implied frickle frackle, character death, and this is an Alternate Universe story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was 7:00 a:m when Aoba woke up in the morning. Aoba frantically got up and freshened himself up to go downstairs. In the living room, Aoba quickly ate his bowl of cereal and said his goodbyes to his family. <em>It seems like time is ticking on and on and everybody is rushing, <em>Aoba thought to himself as he made it the bus stop. Aoba sees his friends in a car, kicking in the front seat and sitting in the back seat. At that point Aoba had to make his mind up, _which seat can he take__**?**_

It was Friday and everyone was looking forward to the weekend. "How about we go to a party?" Aoba asked his friends, receiving a loud "YEAH!" with the driver flailing his arms off the wheel. They had so much fun and were looking forward to the weekend. Aoba thought to himself how they were going to spend this day and which seat could he take. As yesterday being Thursday and tomorrow being Saturday, the teens are so excited for the weekend. _I don't want this weekend to end, _Aoba continued to muse as the car moves along the road.

Aoba and his friends finally reached School courtyard and relaxed near the fountain. Aoba's mood quickly soured when a group of boys came running through the path, throwing around a ball. One of the boys was sprinting back and forth like that of a rabbit, catching and throwing the ball. As the group continued their rough play, a boy with white hair came by, greeting them. They all stopped their play to look at the awkward teen. _Oh no Clear, _Aoba rolled his eyes at the sight of the white haired teen approaching the group.

"Clear, why don't you come over here and throw the ball with us?" One of the boys tossed the ball towards Clear. Clear happily nodded and threw the ball far across the courtyard, beyond any of the boys' reach. Clear, who was proud of himself for making such an impressive throw then stared slack jawed when he looked closer at the trajectory of the ball. Before anyone could so much as flinch, the ball slammed into the back an armless girl. _Oh shit, _it was the only thought in everyone's mind as they saw impact on the poor girl. "Usui are you okay?! Usui!" a student tried to pick up the poor girl from the ground. If it were anyone else, the group of boys would've laughed to death, but it was Usui. Usui was unconscious but she didn't appear to be bleeding or severely wound in any place. Security came in and asked the students what has happened and the students made a gesture towards Clear. Clear tried to explain himself but he can tell by the look of the security guards, they weren't having any of it. Clear gulped then gulped and immediately began to run for his life. The group of boys quickly ran off a bit after seeing the security guards chase Clear across the courtyard. At this point, Aoba decided that he should head to class and forget this incident as soon as possible.

_At least today is Friday, _Aoba thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now.<p> 


	4. Daily life in the Classroom

Chapter 3 is now up for the world to see! I really don't know how long I'm planning to keep this up but I'll see what I can do for now.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dramatical Murder. Dramatical Murder is owned by Nitro+chiral**

Warning: This story contains violence, crude language, demented pastries, implied frickle frackle, character death, and this is an Alternate Universe story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Aoba has left the courtyard and has now entered the classroom. Walking towards an empty desk, Aoba took a seat, trying to forget the incident from earlier. After a while Aoba completely lost his train of thought and began twirling his hair until two guys walked up to him. "Good morning Aoba," said a boy with glasses, "Is Sei not here today?". "No," Aoba replied "He's feeling sick again."<p>

"Aww that's too bad, he's never here." A bigger kid sighed besides the boy with glasses. Sei was never a healthy child, and stayed home from school. Although Sei's and Aoba's grandmother insists he take online classes, Sei refused and continued to attend school with his younger brother. Their grandmother has only worried about them more ever since the loss of one of her other grandchild.

"You know it's been awhile since you've hung out with us Aoba. Why don't you come over tonight?" The boy with the glasses has asked in an overly polite manner "Our place has been very quiet after the incident with Sly". Aoba frowned to himself as the memories of his twin brother ran through his mind. _Sly ,he was so kin… he was so smar… I mean he was… okay no but he was too young to die, _Aoba decided to stop thinking about his twin's death and focus on something else; a bird perched on a branch outside the window. As Aoba looked harder at the bird, he noticed something strange about it. What Aoba was looking at wasn't a bird but some figure barely larger than a bird. The figure remained still and in place despite the wind blowing hard enough to brush leaves away from the trees.

Suddenly, the late bell was rung and everyone had to get in their seats. Just as soon as the late bell rang, a kid has quickly sprinted his way into the classroom, knocking several chairs over. The teacher groaned and began to write something onto a piece of paper. "Noiz, by the time the second bell rings and you're not in your desk, you count as tardy. I've said this since the beginning of the school year. Now take a seat." the teacher said as she returned to her desk. Noiz smiled to himself and took a seat near the classroom door. When everyone was seated and present, the teacher went up to the class and began to inform her students on a bunch of reminders, "Okay class before we begin, I would like to reminder you that the trip to visiting the nearby colleges would be in five days. Are there any questions?" Aoba then raised his hand and shook it in order to get the teachers attention.

"What's your question?"

"How many college students are gonna be there?"

"Aoba if you think your boyfriend is going, you're smoking crack."

The whole class broke out into laughter as Aoba turned red. "Why can't he go? I don't see why he can't go!" Aoba whined. "He's not going because neither of our schools need a little civil war to break out when Noiz shows up." The teacher answered and proceeded to look for more questions. The classroom continued to have their fit of giggles and chuckles over the situation.

"But that's not true they're both over it. Noiz?"

"Fuck no. Koujaku owes me a new pair of Beats."

"Noiz they're just headphones! Get the fuck over it!"

"Didn't you hear me?! They were Beats! MY FUCKING BEATS! I will never get over it until I tear his fucking wig out."

"It's not a wig Noiz it's natural!"

"I swear to god there's no way that shit is natural. That ponytail came from a package bitch. Its 100 percent fake! And I'm going to prove it in just five days-

"ENOUGH!"The teacher shouted across the room, silencing the two bickering teens, "Aoba I'm sorry but your boyfriend is not going. I don't want to be responsible for getting anyone's hair torn off over a stupid pair of headphones. It's been settled now please, don't say anything else." "It's not fair" Aoba mumbled to himself. The teacher was finally about to start her lecture, only to see over half of the class nearly dead from the violent fits of laughter.

* * *

><p>There goes Chapter 3! I'm only a sophomore and I don't participate in jackshit so if there's anything I got wrong about school life or trips dealing with colleges, I'm sorry. Review and maybe you'll get to find out whether or not Koujaku's hair is real!<p> 


End file.
